parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Bop The Explorer
UbiSoftFan94'sTV-Spoof of "Dora The Explorer" Cast *Baby Bop (Barney And Friends) as Dora the Explorer *Pablo (The Backyardigans) as Boots *Riff (Barney And Friends) as Diego the Animal Rescuer *Young Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Russia *Barney (Barney And Friends) as Map *Ali (The Land Before Time) as Backpack *Hubie (The Pebble And The Penguin) as Benny The Bull *Marina (The Pebble And The Penguin) as Isa The Iguana *Pumbaa Jr. (Timon and Pumbaa) as Tico The Squirrel *Alex the Lion (Madagascar) as Big Red Chicken *BJ (Barney And Friends) as Baby Jaguar *Murgatroid (The Brave Little Toaster: To the Rescue) as Grumpy Old Troll *Baby Kion (The Lion Guard) as Baby Blue Bird *Cera (The Land Before Time) as Alicia *Elsa (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) as Daisy *Mufasa (The Lion King) as Leon *Dodger (Oliver and Company) as Miguel *Chilly and Milly (Sharing the Role) (Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July) as Pablo *James (Thomas and Friends) as Azul the Little Blue Train *Marcie (The Peanuts Movie) as Mary *Sylvester Jr. (Looney Tunes) as Wizzle *Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) as Roberto The Robot *Snoopy (Peanuts) as Rojo *Buck (Home On The Range) as Unicornio *Holly DeCarlo (Frosty Returns) as Mei the China *Zoe (Sesame Street) as Elena *Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber and Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) as Fiesta Trio *Lulu (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) as Silly Mail Bird *Michelle (3-2-1 Penguins) as Amelie the France *Percy the Small Engine as Tanzania *Young Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Baby Winky *Blue (Blue's Clues) as Perrito *Hocus Pocus the Rabbit (Frosty the Snowman) as Pirate Parrot *Iago (Aladdin)/José Carioca (The Three Cabelleros) as Swiper and lots more! Gallery Baby Bop.JPG|Baby Bop as Dora the Explorer Cowboy Pablo.jpg|Pablo as Boots Riff.png|Riff as Diego the Animal Rescuer Kovu (Young).jpg|Young Kovu as Russia Barney1999.png|Barney as Map Ali.png|Ali as Backpack Hubie.png|Hubie as Benny The Bull Cded1038a119228420958a393060f7df--the-penguins-marina.jpg|Marina as Isa The Iguana Pumbaa Jr.png|Pumbaa Jr. as Tico The Squirrel Alex-0.jpg|Alex the Lion as Big Red Chicken Bjthegreat.jpg|BJ as Baby Jaguar Murgatroid.jpg|Murgatroid as Grumpy Old Troll The-rise-of-scar_(435).png|Baby Kion as Baby Blue Bird Cera in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg|Cera as Alicia Were-back-disneyscreencaps.com-1387.jpg|Elsa as Daisy Mufasa lion king art.png|Mufasa as Leon Dodger.jpg|Dodger as Miguel Chilly_and_Milly.jpg|Chilly and Milly as Pablo James-0.png|James as Azul the Little Blue Train Marcie peanuts movie.png|Marcie as Mary Sylvester Jr..jpg|Sylvester Jr. as Wizzle Tinky Winky.jpg|Tinky Winky as Roberto The Robot Flying ace peanuts movie 2015 by bradsnoopy97-d9g38hq.png|Snoopy as Rojo Buck-0.jpg|Buck as Unicornio Holly DeCarlo.jpg|Holly DeCarlo as Mei the China Zoe in Play With Me Sesame.jpg|Zoe as Elena 0 (3).jpg|Bob the Tomato, 0 (14).jpg|Larry the Cucumber Fib_From_Outer_Space_01_1_01_2_0005.jpg|and Junior Asparagus as Fiesta Trio Lulu2.png|Lulu as Silly Mail Bird Michelle penguins.png|Michelle as Amelie the France PercyandtheSignal22.jpg|Percy the Small Engine as Tanzania 572465.jpg|Young Kiara as Baby Winky Blue's Clues Blue with Flowers.png|Blue as Perrito frosty-snowman-disneyscreencaps.com-235.jpg|Hocus Pocus the Rabbit as Pirate Parrot Iagohappydancer.gif|Iago as Swiper Jose Carioca in Saludos Amigos.jpg Category:Dora the Explorer TV Show Spoof Category:Dora the Explorer Movie Spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas